Dance of the Fairies
by BrokenAria
Summary: Fairy Tail is holding a dance called the Dance of the Fairies. This year Natsu is banned, so to compensate he pulls pranks on everyone. Gray thinks the dance is the perfect time to confess to Lucy. And Erza challenges Natsu to a match till the death.
1. A Prank That Goes Just a Little too Far

**A/N: I'm bored so I sat here at my handy dandy computer and tried to think of story ideas. And like always I started listening to music. I heard a song by the White Tie Affair. Then my mind made up this elaborate story about a dance at Fairy Tail. Obviously it will be centered around Gray and Lucy but there will be randomness, fluff and of course comedy (brought to you by our lovable fire breathing mage.)  
**

**Disclaimer: What's the matter with you?! :O Of course I don't own Fairy Tail! If you're still reading this disclaimer, I'm sorry I just had like a plate of 10 brownies. I'm hyped!**

_A Prank That Goes Just a Little _too_ Far:_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" Lucy screamed when she looked inside of her empty closet. Everything was gone! Just this morning her closet was filled with tons of clothing that she could possibly wear to the _Dance of the Fairies_. And now everything was gone. Not even a pair of underwear or anything. She ripped open all of the drawers and found one shirt.

She unfolded it in hopes that it would be something decent. Only to find that two circles were cut out over the place were her chest usually occupied. She growled deep in her throat. "Natsu . . ." Her eyes burned with a rather scary intensity. "Oh, am I gonna kill you."

Lucy looked down at the clothes she was wearing. A shirt that had the words "Fairy Tail Mage" on the front and a picture of Mirajane on the back (she bought it when Fairy Tail sold propaganda to fool the council that they were 'back on their feet') and a pair of green booty shorts. Obviously not acceptable for a formal party.

Lucy kicked her dresser angrily. "Stupid Natsu!" The dresser started falling, slowly leaning forward almost like it were in slow motion. When it finally fell over it hit Lucy like a freight train with a rocket thruster attached to the back. She lied there dazed for a few seconds then tried to push it off. It got increasingly difficult the more she pushed and the more agitated she got. "Someone help me!" She yelped hopelessly.

After a few minutes of pitiful pleas and goodbyes to the world of the living the door swung open.

Erza burst into Lucy's living room. She was expecting a fire, or a rapist or something completely weird. Lucy always seemed to attract the oddest of situations. Erza looked over at Lucy half crushed by a huge dresser and broke into hysterics.

"Hey," Lucy said, winded. "H-help me . . ."

Erza stopped laughing and walked over to Lucy. Lucy smiled. She was saved. Or so she thought . . . .

Erza put all her strength into lifting the wooden dresser and found no prospect. "Erza- er - what's the matter?" Lucy asked, horrified.

"I can't lift it." Erza said obviously surprised.

"E-Erza." Lucy reached a hand towards her. "If I die . . ." Lucy swallowed. "Kill Natsu for me."

Erza lifted her right hand to signify the promise. "He will surely die a horrible death."

"Now I can die peacefully." Lucy closed her eyes. After a few seconds she reopened them. "Guess I'm not dea-" Lucy stopped what she was about to say. Erza was already gone. Natsu was definitely gonna die.

"Somebody . . . " She moaned with her last remaining breath, hoping someone would pass by her wide open doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but people's attention spans don't really last all that long so I might as well make a short chapter. And be able to bring more faster. So enjoy. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! jk jk just promise to stay tuned.**


	2. The Bored Exhibitionist and the Heroine

**A/N: Heya peeps! Still reading? Man, am I surprised. Well I expected this story to be slightly ignored. Mainly because I'm not exactly the best writer in the world. Now I'm kinda curios who is. Stephanie Meyer probably. Well whateves. I'm glad that you're still reading this story. PLEASE review so I know you're out there, my computer is screwy and doesn't tell me my story stats most of the time so I have no idea if anyone is reading or not. Reviews are the only way. If I find that no one is reading, I'll probably disband this story. **

**On that cheerful note . . . I hope you enjoy! ;D  
**

_The Bored Exhibitionist and the Heroine_:

For the first time in awhile Gray decided to go on a walk. He wasn't really the type of person who liked taking leisure walks but today was particularly cold, just the way he liked it. He fished out his old music player from the break between the two cushions of his couch. It took him a really long time because the cord to the headphones was impossibly knotted around some object that slightly resembled a banana.

Gray started to untie all the little knots when he heard a loud crash and a muffled scream. It sounded a lot like Lucy. He figured she was probably just getting ready for the dance later that night. Which reminded him that he had to go to the drycleaner's and pick up his suit. He sighed heavily. He hated going to dances and stupid things like that. They were mostly for the entertainment of girls that had nothing better to do.

He started to imagine Lucy in a formal dress, getting a little too imaginative about the cleavage line and the length of the dress.

Gray let out an unintelligible grunt. Lucy wasn't even his date, Jet was. In fact, Gray didn't have a date at all. He'd practically ignored every other girl than Lucy because that was the one person that he wanted to go with. He wanted to ask her so many time but couldn't think of any cool enough words. Then Jet waltzed over and just said it. "Will you go to the dance with me Lucy?" The words engraved in his head. They didn't sound cool at all, actually, Gray thought that Jet looked and sounded completely stupid.

It wasn't like he didn't try to ask her though. He did start a few times but always got interrupted by something. For example the first time he attempted to ask her all he got out were the words "Hey, Lucy," then Natsu set Gray's jacket on fire, making him look like an idiot in front of Lucy. He was royally pissed off that time and many other times too. Natsu or Erza or just some weird thing would happen the second he was about to get the words out.

Especially Natsu though. As it would happen, Natsu has utterly destroyed the party for the past few years of his being there. So this year Makarov completely banned Natsu from coming to the dance. So Natsu decided that if he couldn't cause destruction at the party that he might as well cause the destruction _of_ the dance. He pulled nasty tricks on tons of people. Mostly Lucy, which, yet again pissed off Gray. It was like Natsu was specifically aiming for Gray through Lucy. Well, probably not. No one even knew that Gray was so head over heels. And Gray preferred it that way.

Gray sighed. Whenever he was alone he always thought too much like this.

He decided to start his walk and exited through his almost deteriorated door. He went to the drycleaner's and came back with his suit wrapped in plastic. He carried it over his shoulder with two fingers on the hook. The streets were pretty filled up with people. Mostly mages from Fairy Tail but there were also a lot merchants trying to sell clothes and accesories.

He decided to see what they had at the fish market. The selection pretty much sucked. All they had were small salmon that didn't even look all that appealing in the first place and a bunch of spikey blower fish (that really looked quite terrifying.) He said his goodbyes to the heavy stand keeper and walked over the bridge that connected the two sides of the small market town.

Gray looked out at the river. The mirror image of the early noon sun looked like a smudged yellow sparkling ball on the surface of the water. It reminded him of the colour of Lucy's hair and he sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot today he noticed and continued down the street when he heard a loud plea for help. It was Lucy for sure and she sounded really distressed. Gray would have laughed at the lame joke but he was too busy running for Lucy's apartment, to which had the door open. He hadn't even noticed that he dropped his suit into the river.

He burst into Lucy's apartment not knowing what to expect. Something utterly weird for sure though.

Gray was completely surprised when he saw Lucy underneath her wooden dresser. He stifled a laugh. Lucy looked up at him with a look of thankfulness. "Gray . . ." Lucy said sounding really tired.

Gray walked over to her when he noticed a shirt on the ground that looked particularly interesting because there were two large holes on the front region. A sudden blush burned across his face. "What a naughty little girl you are Lucy." And from the size of the holes it was obvious that she wasn't a 'little girl.'

"Oh shut up and help me. " Lucy turned her face away blushing just as rapidly as Gray did when he saw Lucy's shirt.

* * *

**A/N: Wow two chapters in one night! That was a helluvah fun chapter to write!**

**Well thanks for reading! I'm starting the next chapter now :D  
**


End file.
